Healing a Broken Heart
by Purple Pizza
Summary: This story has been rewritten under the title LILY LOVES? This is the original. I hope it isn't as good as the new version. James convinces Lily to fall in love with him. Incomplete. Sequal to she's taken.
1. Prologue

**Hello people! This is part two of my Sixth Year trilogy, focusing on how Lily and James got together. If you don't want to read part one (even though you should) here is a brief summary of the story so far:**

Lily Evans started sixth year in tears.

However, that was soon solved when Connor Jones asked her 's sister Meg was one of Lily's best friends, and Lily had fancied Connor for ages.

While she's dating him, life was great.

Even Potter was being less of a prat.

A friendship grew between them, and maybe more...

A stolen moment over winter break left Lily feeling confused and guilty. She hated how she cheated on Connor, but couldn't fight her feelings for James.

Then her world was shattered.

Meghan and Connor were the first students to cross paths with one of the darkest wizards of all time, Lord Voldemort.

The gryffindors are devastated, especially Lily.

James has been chasing after Lily for years. His competition is finally out of the way, but now Lily is a broken shell of her former self. Can he be the one to heal her broken heart, or will she push him away forever?

**The story begins in the new year.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR PEOPLE!**

**What do you think will happen? Leave a review!**

**I don't own Hogwarts or any characters other than Meg, Connor and Connor's friends. **


	2. Broken

The week after Christmas passed as a daze for Lily Evans. Wake up, clutch Marlene McKinnon and sob into a pillow, go down for breakfast early to avoid other students, and then just hide in separate corners of the castle until curfew.

It was a couple of days after Christmas when Remus Lupin found Lily sobbing in an empty corner of the library. She looked so small and helpless. Remus walked over and gave her a hug. What had happened to Lily? Why was she so sad?

"He died," Lily choked out after a minute. "They both did. You Know Who _killed _them. And now they aren't coming back."

Remus sat there in stunned silence. "Who, Lily?" He asked, assuming she was referring to her parents. She didn't deserve this.

He was shocked when she mumbled, "Meg and Connor. And James, he- I can't say it. But the funeral is tomorrow. I could do with having a friend. Would you come with me?"

He assured her that he would comfort her in her time of need.

She smiled back, sadly "I would like to be alone right now. Thanks for being a good friend."

Remus had to make his way back to the common room. Poor Lily. Her best friend _and _her boyfriend? Wow. But what had James done?

When he got there, Sirius was confronting James. "What did you do to Lily? Because when you're moping like when she's rejected you, and she doesn't show up for meals it makes me think you made a move. She has a _boyfriend, _for God's sake! So what did you do?"

James looked at his friends carefully and took a deep breath. "I gave her those chocolates."

"That's it? Something else is-" Sirius interrupted, but was also in turn interrupted by Remus:

"He hasn't finished. What did you do then?"

"We were talking, and she just looked so adorable, and she was being nice and so I just..." the rest was a mumble, and they didn't hear it. "And now she'll never forgive me!"

"What was the middle part?" Peter asked.

"I kissed her..." he whispered, awaiting their reaction.

The other marauders just looked at him.

Remus just looked at his friend in amazement. What part of him thought this was a good idea? Bluntly, he told his friends: "Connor and Meg are dead."

Sirius swore, looking horrified. "That's why Marlene's avoiding me!"

James went numb. "What?" he asked shakily.

"They're dead, James. Not coming back. You _kissing_ her was bad enough but as her boyfriend is being _murdered as well_? What were you _thinking_? I can't believe you."

James just looked around at his friends. "I- I don't know! Should I go talk to her? Yeah I'll go"

Remus stepped in front of him. "You are the last person she wants to see right now." He said, coldly

* * *

The funeral passed as a blur. It was a quiet service, with only a few of the Jones' closest family and friends there. Lily walked around in a daze, not sure of what was happening. She was a shell of her former self. She was asked to speak, but just took one look at all those people and broke down. She couldn't do it. Marlene was just as much of a mess. People walked up to them offering their sympathy and pity and the rest of the crap that people tell you after bereavement. Lily didn't want hugs. She wanted Connor and Meg. And if people can't give her that, they should leave her alone.

In fact, she told some old lady that. The lady looked at Lily in horror. She was Meg's great aunt Nora or something like that. "Excuse me, young lady, I was only offering my sympathies. There is no reason for you to be rude, you aren't the only one who lost somebody; I lost my favourite nephew, and Andrea as well as your little buddies."

"I was Connor's girlfriend; I was in LOVE with him! And Meg was like a sister to me! So there is no need to talk down to me!"

Remus heard shouting, and turned to see Lily yelling at an old lady. Marlene looked up from where she was curled in Sirius' chest.

"Connor's girlfriend? Well he really should have made a better decision, you don't seem like much."

They watched Lily chuck her drink on the lady. Remus jumped up and ran towards her.

Lily continued screaming at the lady in outrage. "Have some respect, he just died, you can't go criticising his decisions! And-"

Remus grabbed her and pulled her away. As they walked away, the old lady called: "Well you move on fast, dearie!"

Remus clenched his fists and pulled Lily away before she killed the woman.

They then returned to school before Lily yelled at anyone else.

* * *

_They're dead. My best friend and the only boy I ever loved._

Lily stood at the top of the astronomy tower, staring up at the stars.

"I miss you, Conn," she whispered. "I really miss you. Oh, I feel so guilty, whilst you were being murdered... Connor, can you ever forgive me?"

"I'm sure he would, Lils." she whirled around to see Remus looking over at her. He smiled; sad, but soft. "Connor was a good guy. He wouldn't want you to mope like this. I understand this was the worst Christmas ever for you. First James kisses you, and then, as if you don't feel guilty enough, you find out he's dead! And your best friend!" He stopped and looked apologetic. "I'm sorry; I've probably made you feel worse. Erm... I should probably go."

"No, it's okay. I don't mind talking about it now. It's nice to get it out. Marley's never around much and she doesn't like talking about it." Lily turned around, sobbing into his arms. "I miss him so much! It's not fair! Can't they just have stayed?"

He wrapped his arms around her. "It'll be okay."

"Will it? Remus, I attacked an old Lady! Look at me and tell me that's okay!" She whispered, looking at him, her eyes holding a tortured look.

He had no idea what to say to her, he just hugged her and hoped he could ease her pain.

* * *

**Sorry people, I've been so busy recently! I've been having interviews for colleges, and I've also had an idea for my own original story. But I have story ideas like every month, and very few have made it to the writing process. That is to say, my three main fanfictions. I have ideas but I just don't find the time to write them!**

**So, anyway, for people who have been following since part one, Welcome Back!**

**And for those of you who are new to me, Welcome!**

**I'm going to disappear for a bit and finish writing this story, then I will be back and I might actually try being a regular updater! (gasp)**

**All I ask for is a couple of reviews per chapter and maybe the odd favourite?**

**Does anybody know of any sites I could post my original story on? Because I can't post them on her but I don't know where else?**

**Anyway, thank you for reading my story, I hope you follow it until the end.**

**-AwesomeGirlxx**

**PS. I'm thinking of changing my username to purplepizza? Unless it's taken?**


	3. Painful Memories

"Welcome back, students of Hogwarts!" Dumbledore announced. "I only wish I was welcoming back all of you. As some of you may know, an extremely dangerous dark wizard is rising. He calls himself Lord Voldemort. He killed two students in the holidays." His eyes rested on a group of Gryffindors at the back. Two spaces were obvious. "It is with great regret that I inform you of the deaths of Connor Jones and Meghan Jones. They will be sorely missed by all. Voldemort believes in blood supremacy. It is believed that The Jones siblings were targeted because they were muggleborns. I know some of you," His gaze now turned to the Slytherins, "will be planning on joining his "death eaters" but if I find any of you are supporting him, the consequences will be unimaginable. You have been warned."

Dumbledore sat back down at the table.

"Albus, was it really necessary to tell them all of that?" Minerva McGonagall asked quietly. "Did you see Miss Evans' face? I'm pretty sure all muggleborns will be hiding in fear now. And you have just advertised him to certain students."

"I'm sure those students would have found out about him on their own accord, Minerva."

"Well?" She looked at him expectantly. "Surely you have a plan to fight back!"

"I will be contacting certain ex-students who will be willing to join the cause. I will call it the Order of the Phoenix because even if it seems to be defeated, it will rise again from the ashes, until its job is done."

* * *

Sat in the great hall since it happened, Lily couldn't help but reminisce about the first time she sat at this table. Tears sprung to her eyes.

_Lily stood in the queue next to her best friend. Severus Snape looked at her anxiously as she waited for her name to be called._

"_Well hello there, sunshine!" The boy from the train appeared. "I never did catch your name, care to share?"_

_The first student was called to be sorted but Lily just looked at him and said, "Not really."_

_The boy's friend appeared and grinned "We meet again Snivellus!"_

_Lily and Severus both scowled. The second boy opened his mouth to speak but McGonagall called "Black, Sirius" and he walked away to meet his fate. As he was placed into Gryffindor there was no mistaking the relief on his face._

_Lily began to bite her nails. What if her name wasn't called? What if she didn't like her housemates? What if-_

"_Evans, Lily."_

_She pushed her way to the front and sat on the stool. The whole school stared at her, and her palms began to sweat._

"_Ahh, a muggleborn. Well my dear you certainly have a brain up here," the sorting hat told her. "So you would fit in like a puzzle piece in Ravenclaw. However, what about that stubborn streak? Hmm, you seem to have a lot of potential. I expect great things will come from you. I think you belong in GRYFFINDOR!" the hat bellowed the last part, deafening her._

_She walked to her new house table amongst the booming applause, avoiding sitting near Black, Sirius, instead opting to sit beside an attractive fair haired boy. He didn't look much older than Lily, probably a second year._

Lily let out a distressed noise before she could recall her first meeting with Connor and Meg. How can she manage without him? She gave Marlene a desperate look and began to cry properly. She bolted from the table, ignoring the eyes that followed her.

James wanted to follow her but a sharp look from Remus kept him in his place. She needed to be alone.

* * *

Marlene had gone to find her, to give her some comfort. She found the girl screaming in anguish into his pillow. She looked a mess. Lily hadn't been into his room since before Christmas.

Later, Lily would tell Marlene that his bed smelt of him and that the smell forced back the rest of the painful memory...

_The boy smiled at her, kindly. "Hi, it's Lily, isn't it? I'm Connor. I hope we'll see a lot of each other this year."_

_Lily grinned back and they chatted for a bit, when a girl walked over. She resembled Connor, and looked happy to be in Gryffindor. "Oi Conn, budge up! I'd like to sit down but your fat arse is taking up so much room!" Lily thought to herself that it wasn't fat, it was actually quite nice, but before her thoughts made her blush, the new girl plonked herself in between them, turned to Lily and continued, "This prat you have the misfortune of sitting next to is my brother. I'm Meghan. I'm sure we will become good friends."_

_Lily smiled at her. "He's actually the nicest boy I've met so far. The two prats on the train just kept insulting me and my best friend. That's him, there" she said pointing out Severus, who smiled at her._

_At that moment, another girl sat opposite them and introduced herself as Marlene McKinnon. Lily noticed the boy from the train had been called and now "Potter, James" was her housemate,. To make matters worse, Sev was sorted into Slytherin. At least that was where he wanted to go._

_Lily spent the rest of the meal chatting and laughing with her new friends. _

It's a shame they weren't all there.

Lily found herself in her friend's embrace, curled up on her ex-boyfriend's bed. Was he her ex-boyfriend? They hadn't broken up, but they certainly weren't together anymore.

Lily sat up and wiped away the tears. She had to get over this. The pain would pass, but if she kept moping like this, she would miss half of school and then she would fail her NEWTs so she couldn't get a job, especially because she was muggleborn, so if she didn't have a job she'd have no money and she'd have no Connor to marry so she'd be forced to marry James who would make her ill with one of his pranks and so she would have no money to pay St Mungo's to save her so she would die.

Moping around was killing her.

* * *

**First of all, I would like to thank my best friend for allowing me to use her lecture at the end there. She gives me that speech regularly, notably the time I sang the snowman song from frozen repeatedly so she got annoyed about how my singing was killing her.**

**Next, I need to apologise. After rereading Deathly hallows to check something for this story, I realised that I have made a vital mistake. In the prequel to this story, I wrote that Snape called Lily a mudblood before he was saved by James in the Whomping Willow. In actual fact it was the other way round. So I apologise for my mistake.**

**I also want to know whether this clip is any good. It is from my first original story: **_**Thin Lines. **_**(Name subject to change) I plan to publish it in a few years but I have started writing it now.**

**So here's the extract:**

_She sits by the campfire across from him, sharpening her knife on a stone. She looks up at him, her eyes like a cat's. A rustle of leaves to the side of them, and she is on her feet like a flash, knife pointing towards the noise. He flinches. She rolls her eyes, still focusing on the trees behind them._

_After a moment, she enters the forest, daintily, but at the same time dangerous. She disappears and he reaches for his sword. He holds it uncertainly. A noise behind him. He turns but there's nothing there. He turns back towards the forest._

"_Put it down if you don't know how to use it." Her voice says, cutting through their makeshift camp. He is unsure whether he fears her or admires her. She carries a large rock in and drops it on the fire, putting it out. He shrieks in outrage. She just rolls her eyes. "We're like sitting ducks out here with that fire. I'm surprised we haven't attracted every creature in the vicinity. We leave now."_

_He stares after her, dumb stricken, until she tells him to hurry up. He blunders through the dark after her._

_Prince Leopold can't help but wonder what the hell has he got himself into? Bethan is not the damsel in distress he expected._

**Inbox me for more information please. This might be the beginning of something amazing! It could be the next Hunger Games! (Okay that's unlikely but I'm only trying to achieve my dream)**

**Thank you for reading**

**PurplePizza (formerly awesomegirlxx)**


	4. Author's note

Hello readers.

This isn't a chapter. This is me telling you that unfortunately this story will not be continued. When I first started writing, I had plenty of inspiration and ideas of where this story was going. Now, I don't have the time or the inspiration. I had part one written long before I published it, but part two just didn't seem to come to me. So I stopped writing it.

I'm really stressed right now, and writing fanfictions isn't my main priority. I also need to focus on revision, my GCSEs start tomorrow, and I kinda need to work on that.

This isn't the complete end of the story. I plan to rewrite it when I have my life sorted out and I'm not stressing about everything. Hopefully the rewrite will be better, and you will enjoy reading it more. Because seeing me writing chapters that get no reviews tells me my writing needs improving. A lot.

I apologise if you forgot this story even existed due to my lack of updates. All I want is to write a good story, and unfortunately, I think I have failed at that.

Good luck to any readers with exams. I hope you do well.

Purple Pizza (Formerly awesomegirlxx)


	5. Another note

Hello readers.

This also isn't a chapter. This is me telling you that the rewrite is up! I have the first twelve chapters perfected and have made a few changes, adding a brand new prologue, which I hope you like. Also, if anyone wants to beta this story, that would be greatly appreciated. I hope to address all criticism I've received to make this the best I can do.

I finished my exams a few weeks ago and although things aren't perfect, I now believe I have the time and inspiration to write a decent story.

So please look for the new story **_LILY LOVES?_** on my profile and let me know what you think.

\- Purple Pizza (Formerly awesomegirlxx)


End file.
